Then There Was Another
by Lightan117
Summary: Why can't I remember?I remember waking up in a hospital and being adopted by the Wictwicky family but nothing else.When I turned 17 these dreams with a metal cube and red eyes keep me up. Why are they happening?And why is Sam's car in Anne's vision?
1. If I can remember

Hey everyone! I'm back with a new transformers story! For all those who already read "The truth I never knew" don't worry I will continue it but it won't be for some time. I would also like to point out to the new reviewers that my Beta, Lexia, has liver cancer so my updates will be a bit off. With that said, I hope you enjoy the chapter and I hope to hear from those that read it.

Happy reading!

oOo

I can't remember…

I can't remember much of that time…

The time where everything went by so fast and I ended up where I am….

Forgive me. I'm getting ahead of myself. Allow me to start from the beginning.

Or what I remember from it…

All I can remember is running. Running away from what I can't remember. My mind seems to go blank every time I try and think back. It's like someone covering your eyes in a bad horror flick. You can't see much without looking through the cracks. And my crack was seeing a bright light before everything went black…

I woke up in the hospital. Far from the dark cold place I remember from. The only thing else I can remember. The nurse came into the room and smile sweetly at me. She said that I passed out on the highway, not far from here. The people who found me took me here and said they'll be back to check up on me. I nodded slowly and closed my eyes again. The nurse said she had to take my temperature, blood pressure, and heart rate. She patted my hand and left me to sleep.

When I woke up a second time I saw that a vase full of flowers, all ranged in shades of colors, sizes, and type. A get well balloon swung freely as the AC blew down on it. I smiled and looked around the room I was in. It was a small hospital room but was painted a peach color to help those with stress. The window's curtains were open and allowed the bright sunlight to come through. The blankets and sheets were itchy but soft none the less. Everything seems to say, smile your safe. If only that were true.

"Glad your finally awake." The doctors' voice was soft and gruff. I turned my head to see him and the nurse in the door way. They walked over and stood over me, "How are you doing? You gave us quite a scare when the Witwickys brought you in." He said.

"Good." My voice sounded dry to my own ears. The nurse walked over to the sink and brought me a paper cup full of water, "Thank you." I said politely. She smiled and turned towards the doctor.

"Now that your wake, I would like to ask you a few questions." He sat down in the chair next to mine, "Do you know your name?"

I thought for a minute. I remember someone saying my name with numbers but there was something else, "Ap…April. My name is April." The doctor wrote something down in his clip board and continued.

"Do you know how old you are?" He asked.

"Six."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green and white."

"Favorite animal?"

"A wolf. Their pro…protective."

"Now I want you to think long and hard. Do you remember anything before you came here? Do you remember who gave you theses?" he held up my arms and showed me already healed cut that lined down my arms. Four purple bruises where on my fore arms. They looked like someone applied to much pressure to get the color or the message across.

"No, I don't remember." I answered. The doctor sighed and whispered something to the nurse. She nodded and walked out the door.

"April, the Witwickys who found you have been waiting to talk to you. Is it alright to let them in?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. He too, smiled and walked to the door. He called them in and three people walked in.

"How are you doing April?" the woman with red hair asked me. Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"I'm good." I answered.

"That's good. I'm Judy and this is my husband Ron. And this is my son Samuel, but we just call him Sam." She said pointing to them. Ron was a middle aged man with a big belly and a father like smile. Samuel, or Sam, was around my age but he looked like any average size boy. I smiled and waved at him. Sam waved back.

"Thank you for taking me here. I'm sure my mommy and daddy will be happy to meet you." I said but Ron's and Judy's smiles disappeared. Judy looked at her husband then looked back at me.

"I….we have something to tell you April. Your parents…they're dead sweetheart and your now listed as missing and a foster child." I allowed what she said to sink in. Dead? My parents that I don't remember are dead? Why don't I feel sad or lost? Maybe, I knew they were gone already and that I don't remember, "the doctor asked if we could adopt you and take you home with us. Would you like to come home with us?" I looked around at the people before me. The Witwickys were good people, I could tell. The doctor was nice and if I said no, maybe he can find me a new, better home but to me it seems unlikely.

"When can I go home?" I asked. Judy's smile came back and looked at her husband.

"The doctor wants you to stay a few more days, just to get the paperwork done and you're ok. This will also give us time to get your bedroom ready." Ron said. I smiled and looked at me soon to be mother.

"Thank you mommy!" I hugged her and she hugged back laughed that she was going to have a daughter.

Over the next year, Judy and Ron, my foster parents started to notice changes about me. When they first noticed, I was in the back yard holding a bird with a broken wing. Next thing they knew, the bird was flying away, unharmed. The second thing that occurred is when the little bots I had made came to life and started to take on their own personality. Third, my brain waves were off the charts. I was able to adapt to any situation and I was able to learn faster than others. They called me their special child. But they did tell me that I was only allowed to use my abilities when I'm at home. I knew why they asked this of me and I agreed.

By the time I turned 12, I had already built four mini bots. Each one with the personality and actions of my friends at school. They too, knew my secret.

Musia (A.K.A Joy): Musia never liked her name so she changed it to something that fitted her more. She's a dancer and singer at heart and she will astound you with her amazing talent. She's a 5' female with dyed blue hair that goes to her shoulders. Her eyes are like mine, a blazing blue color. Musia has abilities too and she can control sound waves and music notes.

Second comes Sarah: She's 5'2 female with chocolate brown hair that is always up in a long pony tail. When it's down it goes to her mid-back. Sarah's eyes are blazing blue as well. Her abilities allow her to read her opponent's moves and be stronger than the average human. Sarah is really protective of us and won't hesitate to step up for us. Not to mention she has a military father who teaches her self-defense and attacks.

Third comes Elexia and you say it with an E not an A. She's also a 5'2 female with red hair that goes past her shoulders. Her eyes are blazing blue too. Elexia's powers involve healing and she can read minds. She also has advanced knowledge in medical science. Elexia is also Anne's translator.

Last comes Anne: Anne is mute. She lost her ability to talk when she and her mother were in a car crash. The crash claimed her mother and without her, her father started to drink. When he got drunk, he would scare Anne so Elexia took Anne under her wing and asked her lawyer parents to adopt Anne. After court, Anne was now Elexia's adopted sister. They started to make their own language for Anne. Their own sign language. Anne is a 4'9 female with honey color hair. Blazing blue eyes and two low ponytails she always wear that go to her butt. Anne's ability is to see visions. Her agility and flexibility are more heightened than the average human is.

When we met, I wasn't surprised. We became fast friends and stuck close to each other. Elexia taught us Anne's language so we could commutate with her. The teachers think we're strange but we know it's true. So long as we do our work, they don't say much. However, some kids do pick on us (mostly Anne). Sarah tells them off and for that, Anne is thankful for. For a 13 year old, she's pretty tough.

However, one day, on our way from school, two white vans started follow us home. We thought it was nothing but they showed up repeatedly. We told our parents and they said that they will pick us up from school.

The vans stopped coming…

We didn't know what was going on that week but we always checked behind us, just in case, when we started to walked home again. Anne told us, she saw the vans in a vision but she didn't say anything. We told Anne to tell us everything she see's from now on. Anne agreed. For now, we continue our lives. Sarah is training to join her father in the army. Musia want to become an international star. Elexia wants to be a doctor and help those who can't. And Anne wants to become a teacher for kids who can't speak. And me, I don't know what but I'll find it.

I know I'm different. But deep down I can feel an energy running through me. I want to show people who I am. I want to know who my real parents were. I want to know the truth behind everything that I am now.

But how can I do that, when the dreams of war and a metal cube haunt my dreams?

oOo

And there is Chapter 1! I hope you guys like it and I look forward towards you people reading more of the chapters that have yet to come. Please R&R and no flames.


	2. The Car and the Dream

**It's time for Chapter 2! I love the reviews you guys gave and we're glad you enjoyed it. Nothing much except that when April (the month not my OC) hits, I'll be gone. Taking the month off to relax my mind and think things through a bit. I'll stop talking. Enjoy the read!**

"Talking…."

"_Mini bots talking…"_

"_**Cybertronian language…"**_

"**Anne's language…"**

**oOo**

(4 years later)

"_Mommy! Mommy, wake up_!" four tiny voices shouted. I grumbled and pulled the covers over my head.

"It's too early! Go back into hibernation!" I protested.

"_But it's 7 o'clock_…" Honey spoke.

"Shit! Why didn't you tell me!" I threw off the covers and bolted for the bathroom. After my quick shower, I got dressed in my back skinny jeans, blue short-sleeved shirt, and my DC sneakers. Ally handed me my brush as the others got my bag ready.

"_It's Friday April. Would you like me to pack the chargers_?" Med-X asked.

"Yes, thank you. Get your sisters ready please." I said brushing my hair then my teeth. After I checked myself in the mirror, I grabbed my book bag and my mini-case, then headed down stairs.

"Sam and your father are waiting. Remember they're going car shopping!" she called as I headed out the door where my adoptive father and brother are waiting.

"You're late."Ron, who I sometimes call dad, said.

"I know, I know. I was up all last night drawing. I had another one of those dreams again. You know, the one about the red eye freak and the giant cube?" I told him.

"That's what, the 10th time this month? You and those dreams April, this isn't normal." Ron spoke. He was right, this wasn't normal.

"I don't know dad. Maybe she should have the dreams. She can turn out like out great-grandfather and go mad. She already started to draw those weird signs." I knew Sam was kidding but I couldn't pass up the opportunity to whack him in the back of the head, "OW! What was that for?"

"For being a block head. And on that note, remember Ron, Anne is coming home with us." I told him.

"Alright then. Anyone else?" Ron asked.

"Musia, Sarah, and Elexia are coming over tomorrow. I told Anne I'll spend one on one time with her. And Sam, no mute jokes." I told Sam.

"Fine, no mute jokes but I still pick on Sarah." Sam said jokingly. Sam loves to pick fights with her, like a brother would pick on his little sister.

"Have a good day you two. And Sam!" Ron called as I got the case from the back seat, "one more A." Sam nodded and we headed for school. I waved to Sam as I headed for the technology lab as Sam went to English.

Once I opened the door to the technology lab, Mr. Coffee my tech. teacher waved from his busted up vintage desk in the back of the room. The rest of the nine kids he had, had already begun their work or their projects.

"_Momma, let us out_." Charm asked. I placed the case down on the table and unlocked the top. I got out my materials for Hammers eye before opening the top. I watched as my girls flew up and over to Mr. Coffee's desk.

"Hello girls." Mr. Coffee chuckled and patted their heads.

"_Good morning Mr. Coffee._" They said together and flew off in different directions. Mr. Coffee was impressed that built them and allowed me to bring them in on Fridays. He loved to watch them and get new ideas for the book he had been writing for the past year. Wonderful mind he has, that he can express his ideas through his hands and even put them on paper. I happen to like his class because I can get my work done here and be able to watch my kids at the same time. I love being able to spend time with them.

Five minutes pasted when I felt someone warp their hands around my waist. I patted the hands and pointed to the seat next to me. The stool creaked when the body sat on it. I looked up to see Anne with a smile on her face.

"Hello Anne. Honey is somewhere but I'm not sure where. Ready for the day to be done so you can come over?" I asked her. Anne nodded and started tot make hand signs.

"**Excited. Going Car shopping. I saw it last night. Like Sam's car."** Anne said with her hands.

"Really? Don't ruin the surprise for Sam. Where are the others?" I asked looking around the room for them.

"**They should be here…."** Anne too looked around the room.

"Sorry we're late. We got stopped by the art teacher. She wanted us to help her move some boxes." Me and Anne turned to see the three that were missing walk in the room.

"_Mommy!"_ my girls flew to their adoptive mothers. Honey, the youngest, belonged to Anne. Honey had a metal bow on her head along with a baby curl on her forehead to indicate that she was still, what I call, a sparkling.

Second youngest was BeatBox, she belonged to Musia. BeatBox has these two oval speakers on both sides of her head that allow her to play music. Her eyes are purple, unlike Honeys that are golden.

The third oldest is Med-X, Elexia's little helper. Med-X has a wrap around her eyes because I made her without any eyes. Her other senses have improved than normal. Her mind, however, allows her to access the web and download information.

The second oldest is Hammer, Sarah's little tough bot. Hammer is just like Sarah in every way possible. I gave her a little Hammer to do what she wishes with it, so long as she doesn't hurt people with it. She usually uses it to squish bugs with it. Hammer is missing an eye because she picked a fight with a squirrel. Now I have to fix it. Her eyes or eye is a green color.

The oldest one, my first creation, is Charm. She's is my little leader and explorer. She sticks by my side and she's always interested in everything that I do. Always full of questions, she is. Charms little "gift" is to grow the size of a child and actually look like one. This way, she is able to go shopping with me when I go out. Charm is the closest one to me than all of my daughters. But I still love them.

"Hello girls. How are you?" Elexia asked.

"_We're good. How are you?"_ BeatBox asked her mom.

"Tired. Yesterdays match was tough. The guy was quick on his feet but I still bested him." Sarah gloated.

"But he lost! There's no way my mama could lose." Hammer huffed.

"But it seems as though you lost a fight Hammer. What happened?" Sarah asked.

"Picked a fight with a squirrel. Now I have to fix it!" I called over to them.

"Girls, work please." Mr. Coffee called.

"Yes, Mr. Coffee." we all said together. We looked at each other, laughed, then got back to work.

oOo

The rest of the day was boring and unexciting. Teachers lectured and students falling asleep. A typical day at school. But if you're like me, normal, shouldn't be in your vocabulary. You spent half of your teenage life, trying to remember who you are and who your parents were. How many times do I look out the window and wish I knew where to look.

"**Ring! Ring!**" the bell went, telling everyone it was time to go and that the day is over with. I grabbed my books and book bag then headed for my locker. I switch books and made sure I had everything.

"_Mommy, we have to get Anne!"_ Charm told him.

"I know, I know. We're going." I said and locked my locker. Anne was waiting for me outside with Elexia. We said our good-byes and headed towards Ron.

"Hello Anne. How was school?" Ron asked as we got in the back.

"**Hello, . School was fine."** Anne said.

"She said hello Ron." I told him and he nodded. We placed our bags in the trunk while I placed the case in between us, "Now girls, I'm letting you out. You have to stay in the car and away from sight. Okay?" I asked them.

"_Yes mommy."_ They said and I lifted the top off. When I looked, they sat quietly with their hands folded.

"Smart ass." I told them and sat back. Anne picked up Honey and placed her on her lap. She and Honey started to play their own game while the others looked around.

"_Mama, can I sit on your lap?"_ Charm asked.

"Come here." I picked her up and placed her on my lap. She laid down on my lap as I stroked her backside, making her fall in hibernation.

"_Mommy, I wanna play music!"_ BeatBox chimed.

"_No! Every time you play music, you play it too loud_!" Med-X yelled.

"Girls, please calm down. BeatBox you can play but it must be soft. You sisters are sleeping." I told her. BeatBox sighed and started to play soft piano and violin music. As the music played I started to drift off to sleep…..

_A city. A metal city was in flames. Screams of terror were loud as shouts of war raged. Two cubes, huge to its people, twirled around each other as they flew into the sky. Some stopped to look while others continued to rage war._

"_No! The Cubes!" a deep metallic voice screamed. _

"_You're too late Megatron! You'll never get the Cubes. I sent them where you'll never guess to look." A female voice was dying into the sound of war._

"_Tell me where!" the voice, Megatron, shouted at the small female robot that was laying face first in the ground._

"_Never. I rather die than tell you." The female robot said and spat on his feet. Blue eyes looked straight at me. Was I there? No, this has to be a dream, "Please, little one. Protect what I was given. It's your job now. I'll be watching as will the others. We believe in you." I watched as Megatron lowered his gun to her head. She closed her eyes, taking one last look at the sky…; she gave me one last smile..._

"_No! "__**BANG!"**__ a hole was now in her head. I feel to my knees and just sat there, looking….purple liquid ran from her body….there was nothing that I could do. Megatron turned and looked at me._

_Red eyes…..cold red eyes sent shivers down my spine. He started to march over to me and I started to freeze._

"_The cubes! Where are they?" he roared. I remained sitting, looking at him as he approached. Slowly I stood and raised my hand…._

"_Megatron…you will never have them!" I shouted and a bright white light came from my hand. He screamed in pain as pulses of energy, pure energy, spread across the land. When everything went white…I faded once again into black…_

I felt someone shake me wake when I started to open my eyes. We weren't in front of the school anymore. We were parked in front of a car lot with Ron and Sam gone.

"Anne, where are we?' I asked her.

"**Car lot. Sam and Ron went to look for a car. They wanted me to wake you."** Anne told me.

"Thanks, let's go pick out Sam's car. Better, hope your vision makes the car as cool as it sounds. Girls stay here." I told them and got out of Ron's car. The lot was small but very entertaining. It even had its own petting zoo! Sam and Ron were talking to the sales man, Uncle Bobby, Anne tells me. They were talking about the old, dusty looking car with faded racing stripes. This was Sam's car?

"How much?" Ron asked.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and custom paint job…"

"Yeah, but the paint's faded." Sam interrupted.

"Yeah, but it's custom." Uncle Bobby said. Custom? Where the hell did that come from?

"It's custom faded?" Sam countered.

"Well, it's your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand." He said to Sam then looked up at Ron, "5 grand."

"No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry." Ron told him.

"Kid, come on, get out of the car." Bobby told Sam. Cheap ass man.

"No, No, No. You said cars pick their drivers." Sam told him.

"Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father. Out of the car." Bobby told Sam then headed towards a bug.

"Anne, are you sure this is Sam's car? You could be wrong." I told Anne but she shook her head.

"**Don't worry. You'll see.**" Anne told me. A bang was heard and I looked up to see Sam's car door bang against the bug where Bobby was. What the hell?

"I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right. Hey, hey, Manny! Get you r clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby!" Bobby gave a nervous laugh and got out.

"Anne? What was that?" I asked giving her a look.

"**Just wait. Getting good.**" She said and smiled brightly. Heard the radio go off from the car and my heart began to race. My eyes widened and I couldn't believe. A screeching, ear-splitting sound blasted and we hit the ground as the glass from the cars shattered. When everything went quiet again, we got up and saw the damage, "**Told you.**" Ther was glass everywhere. Uncle Bobby never looked so scared in his life.

"Four thousand."

"Deal." Ron paid the man and Sam got the keys. Sam drove home by himself while Ron took Anne and me home. For some odd reason, when I first heard the noise, it didn't seem like a malfunction. It felt like the car did it on purpose. On the way home my mind was spinning from the dream and Sam's car. Something was gonna happen…and it moving fast….better think fast April for your in for one wild ride…

oOo

How was it? Lexia hasn't been feeling well, so if there are misspelled words let me know. Review and tell us what you think. Thank you for reading!


	3. The Symbol

Hey everyone and welcome back to a new chapter! Sorry for the late update but it's here now and this will be it until May. I hope you guys enjoy it and I'll see you in a month!

oOo

"_Be kind, for everyone you meet is fighting a harder battle."_ –Elexia Kraven.

The following morning was a big blur. I woke up, got dressed in jeans and an Emily the Strange t-shirt, then headed down stairs for breakfast. When I walked into the kitchen I noticed Anne sitting at the counter with the girls. She gave me a wave with her spoon and continued to eat. That's when I noticed another bowl waiting for me. My girls were peeking out from behind the cereal box with bright blue eyes. I chuckled and sat down, slowly eating my breakfast. Ron and Judy would be gone for today but it seems that they left me and Sam a note. It was likely a chores list but I paid no mind. Sam was here to help but will soon be leaving with his friend Miles to a, sort of like a party but it isn't, park where some jocks are hanging out. Anne will be leaving soon anyway so that will leave me and the girls' home alone. I took a look at the note and smiled. Sam isn't gonna like this…..

"Sam! Wake up, we got a list!" I shouted pouring the rest of my cereal in the sink. I heard a groan then a thump, along a cure word, then the patter of feet against the floor. I turned to see Sam enter the kitchen in just his underwear. "Nice underwear Sam." I looked down to see him wearing sponge bob underwear. Anne giggled while I stood there with a smirk on my face. Sam notice then ducked into the laundry room.

"Why didn't you tell me she was still here?" Sam called from the other room.

"She slept over. You do realize it's the weekend?" I asked him then looked over the list….

_Morning teenagers! While we're gone I like you to get these done,_

_1. Clean kitchen_

_2. Vacuum dining room, living room, and back hall_

_3. Clean your rooms_

_4. Take out Mojo_

_5. Wash Sam's car_

_Have fun! We'll be home late. Don't get into trouble!_

_P.S – Sam, your bringing your sister with you to that party you're going to. I hate when she's home alone. Also, April's friends are coming over._

_-Love Mom_

When I was done reading it I handed it to Sam when he stepped into the kitchen. He took the note and sighed. I patted him on the back and walked back up to my room with Anne and the girls following me. We cleaned up my room, the kitchen, and the rest of the rooms while Sam worked on his. I grabbed a bucket from the garage along with the car soap and went over to Sam's car to wash it.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Sam called from his window.

"Washing your car like mom said. Besides, it's probably happy that we're washing it instead of you." I called back and gave him a smirk.

"Just don't touch anything." I could hear Sam mutter.

"And give Mojo his pain pills!" I called. I planted the bucket near the hood and tossed Anne a sponge. We began to wash the car when something dawned on me, "Anne, what name do you think we should name Sam's car?" I asked her. Anne placed her hand on the hood and closed her eyes. She mostly did this when she forced herself to have a vision. We told her to practice but to make sure one of us were watching, just in case.

"**Bumblebee. That's his name.**" Anne said. I did a double check at her to make sure.

"Bumblebee? Isn't that a name of a girl?" I asked her but Anne shook her head.

"**No. His name fine. No make fun of.**" Anne said and I respected her wishes. Besides, if she wanted to name a car Bumblebee, so be it. You really don't want to mess with Anne; she'll end up proving you wrong some way or another. So it's better not to press the subject. Once, we finished washing Sam's car we went back inside to pack Anne's things.

"Come on girls! I gotta party to go to!" Sam called from down the steps. I rolled my eyes and headed back down stairs with my pack that I always bring, but for some reason it seemed heavier than before. We jumped into the car and took off for Anne and Elexia's house. Sam was all giddy when he started driving. Always complementing the car and how cool it looked. I rolled my eyes and Anne was shaking her shoulders in a giggling motion. "Here you are Anne. See you later." Sam said eager for her to get out. I rolled my eyes and did our handshake with her.

"**April. Don't let Sam kick the car. Don't let it get hurt. Please?**" Anne said. I gave her a thumbs up and crawled in the back seat. I waved to Anne as we drove away and headed for Miles house.

oOo

When we picked up Miles, it was the worst thing that could've happened to me. Miles, who happens to have a crush on me, wouldn't stop flirting with me the whole ride. I wanted to punch him in the face every time he gave me another cheesy pick-up line. When I looked to Sam for help, all he did was shrug and continue driving.

"Dude, are you sure we're invited to this party?" Miles asked Sam.

"Of course, Miles. It's a lake. Public property." Sam answered simple enough. I looked out the window to see girls in bikinis, lying on the grass or in the lake. The boys were tossing footballs around and kissing ass with the girls who ever bothered to pay attention to those jock block-heads. "Oh, my God." Sam elbowed Miles who was staring at me. "Oh, my God, dude. Mikaela's here. Just don't do anything weird, all right?" I rolled my eyes at the girl Sam has had a crush over since the first grade. Sure she was pretty but there was something I didn't like about her. For one she was brainless, acted like a blonde (no offence to whoever is blonde!), and I keep getting…something off about her.

"You two go on ahead. I'll be here." I said and laid down on the seat. I watched as Sam and Miles got out and headed for a tree that was closer to Trent, Mikaela's boyfriend. Miles started to climb a tree while Sam talked to Trent. Oh God. If he gets beat up, it's so not my fault. Wait…did he just say the link between brain damage and football? He's so gonna get beat it!

"_Ouch! That was my foot!"_ I picked up my bag and poked my finger in it. When I heard a giggle I opened it up to find my girls, sitting at the bottom of my bag.

"What are you girls doing here?"I hissed.

"_We wanted to come along! We've never been to a party."_ Honey said. I sighed and allowed them to crawl out of the bag.

"Fine. So long as you stay in the back and do NOT stick your head outside this car." I told them. They nodded and got out. I watched as they watched the teenagers with eager eyes. If I gave them the free will of others they would spin questions all day. Sadly, if I did, people would do all they can to get their grimy little hands on them and that's the last thing I want on my mind.

"_Mommy, Uncle Sam is coming back!"_ Charm called. My hand shot out and grabbed her. I muttered sorry as I shoved my girls back into my bag. Miles jumped through the window and hung his feet outside the car. I really wanted to smack him for treating a car like that. Sam, on the other hand, was watching the girl of his dreams walk down the road. Poor sucker.

"_Mama, the radio."_ Honey whispered. Just then the radio began playing. What?

"Hey, man, what's wrong with your radio?" Miles asked. I was wondering the same question.

"I'm gonna drive her home tonight." Sam muttered.

"What?"Miles couldn't believe it and neither could I. "She's an evil jock concubine, man. Let her hitchhike."

"As much as I hate Miles, I agree with him." I told Sam but he didn't listen.

"She lives ten miles from here, okay? It's my only chance. You got to be understanding here, all right?" I felt sorry for Sam but hey, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do.

"Then go get her, my brother from another mother." I said and leaned back in the seat.

"All right. We'll put her in the back seat and I'll be quiet."Miles said. There was no way; I'm sitting next to her.

"Did you just say "Put her in the back?"

"I called shotgun."

"Miles, I'm not putting her in the back, April will kill me. You gotta get out of my car."Sam opened the driver's door and got in.

"It's a party foul."

"What rules?" Sam asked.

"Bros before hos." I laughed at the comment.

"Miles, I'm begging you to get out of my car. Okay?"

"You can't do this to me. What about her?" he pointed to me.

"I'm his sister. Our mom will be pissed if he left me." I told him.

"You got to get out of my car right now." Sam said for the final time. I winked as Miles got out and Sam drove towards his girl. "Mikaela! It's Sam. Witwicky. I hope I didn't get you stranded or anything. You sure? So, listen, I was wondering if I could ride you home. I mean, give you a ride home in my car, to your house." Sam caught himself but I seriously needed to smack him. How can a guy slip up at a moment like this? Mikaela stopped and thought for a moment before she got in. "There you go." Sam opened the door for her and she got in. We took off down the road, Sam and Mikaela talked which made me snicker. Sam tried to show off his "big" arms to her. I chuckled in the backseat as did my girls. That's when the car started to break down. Oh, boy. Sam pulled into an empty piece of land with a tree. The radio turned on and started to play "Sexual healing" when we came to a stop.

"Look, this isn't something that I, you know…I can't get this radio to stop. Look, I wouldn't try this on you. 'Cause this is like a romantic thing that I'm not trying to do." Now the song switched to "I feel good". "Not that you're not worthy of trying something like this on."

"No, of course not." Mikaela answered.

"I'm a friend of yours. I'm not a romantic friend. Romantic friends do this. I mean, I'm not that friend. I mean, we….i could be." Sam was stuttering like a kid with turrets.

"Just pop the hood." Mikaela said and got out. Sam started to raise his foot when I stopped him.

"No need to get violent. Go see what your girlfriend wants." I was able to turn off the radio as Sam out. As I want to sit back down I noticed the symbol on the steering wheel. "No…it can't be." I whispered. Flashes of my past dreams kept showing me the same image over and over again. The same image that was on the steering wheel. My head began to spin as I sat back down. The images were too much for me to handle. Then the lights went out…..

_"Wake up! You must run!" someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes to see buildings burning and everything was fall down. When I looked down at my body…it wasn't mine. It was all metal, like a robots would have been but sleeker, smoother and more curvier then the ones that raced past me. I got to me feet and looked around. _

"_**Run and Hide auto-dogs!"**__ I looked up to see a giant robot with red eyes fire at things around him. I took off running the other way. Everyone was running scared for their lives but I broke off into another direction. I didn't know where I was going but I had to get away from them._

"_**What do we have here?**__" I turned around to find three red eyed giants behind me. Shit._

"_**Looks like a little lost femme. Would you like to be our new play thing?"**__ one said and started to circle me. I made sure they I kept them in front of me but I soon found out that I was being backed into a corner. _

"_**Nowhere to run…**__" one of them grabbed my arm and brought me close to his chest. I struggled to get feel when I saw his chest plates start to shift and pull apart. What I saw was even more horrible. Where his heart should have been was a black glowing ball. I struggled to get away but their hands held me still. _

"_**Someone help me!**__" I screamed and just then a sword was rammed right through the chest of the giant whose chest was open._

"_**What?**__" one of the giants went before he too was cut down. The third made a run for it was but shot down with a blast of a cannon. I looked up to see my savior when I was met with blazing blue eyes. I've seen those eyes before. Those same eyes made me want to hide in his arms and beg him to hold me tight against his warm chest. He was bigger than the three but he seemed like threatening. He crouched down to my leave and extended his hand for mine._

"_**Are you unharmed?**__" his voice was calm, deep, and soothing. I nodded and he pulled me up. He must've miss guessed my weight for I was thrown into his chest. His arms wrapped around my small waist as I looked up at him. I studied his face and he seemed to study mine._

"_**Who are you?**__" I finally found my voice._

"_**My name is Optimus Prime. What is your name femme?"**__ there's the f-word again. What in blue blazes is a femme? When I went to answer the sound and the feel of the ground shaking. I looked up at Optimus and found myself falling. His hands scrambled to keep me in his arms but I somehow was slipped from his grasp. I watched his face have the expression of horror and sadness spread across. He tried to each for me but I was falling too fast. _

"_**Optimus!"**__ I called for him but it was too late. The darkness swallowed me up again._

oOo

"Optimus!" I screamed awake. Calming hands held me by my shoulders and my eyes finally focused on where I was. When I could clearly see the room I noticed four people in the room and five smaller figures. Anna, Sarah, Elexia, Musia were standing near my bed. Elexia had her hands on my shoulders, trying to calm me down. I noticed I was breathing heavy and that my heart hammered in my chest.

"April, calm down. What happened?" Elexia asked me.

"Wha….how did I get here?" I asked, ignoring her question.

"Sam said you passed out for the car ride. He carried you inside while we took the girls." Musia said. She sat on the other side of me while Anne sat at the foot of the bed. Sarah had already gotten comfy in my computer chair.

"No…no I didn't pass out. More like fainted…" I said and leaned against Eleixa.

"_Mommy's right. She didn't fall asleep. She passed out from seeing the symbol in Sam's car."_ Med-X spoke.

"Symbol? What symbol?" Sarah jumped in.

"On the steering wheel of Sam's car was the red symbol from my dreams. It kinda shook me by surprise and I guessed I passed out from the shock." I told them.

"Okay then. But can you answer me one question?" Musia asked.

"What?"

"Whose Optimus?" a sly smile spread across her face and I could tell my face was heating up. They gave short giggles when I didn't answer.

"Wait...can this be the same person you keep drawing in the huge sketch book of yours?" Sarah asked.

"N…No." I stuttered.

"So it is him!" Musia giggled. I fed up with her giggling and shoved her off the bed. She landed on the floor happily with a thud and I smiled.

"Alright children, that's enough. We need sleep and April needs more of it." Elexia said and shoved me back down on my pillows.

"right. Like I need to go back there." I muttered and pulled my covers over my head.

"Night April!" they sang as they got in their sleeping bags.

"Night guys. See you in the morning." I muttered and feel back to sleep. Soon I could hear their breathing was calm and they were knocked out cold. Quietly I looked out my sketch book and began to trace his face from memory. I would always do this whenever I had one of my dreams. When I was done I stared at the picture until I memorized it. For some reason, I feel like these aren't dreams. It feels like they mean something more but what? I closed up the book and laid back down. Maybe the answer will come to me in one of my dreams….i hope….

oOo

And there you have it! Please review and tell me how I did! See you in May!


	4. New Chapter!

April Fool's Day guys! Have a ball!


	5. Things do come true

Hey Everyone, I'm back! April was a blast and I had lots of fun! Lexia is doing better than ever! The doctors said that she might be able to go home in a few weeks! Awesome! So, any who, it's time for a new chapter and you'll get a nice show from Musia and April too so look out. If anyone wants to know the song that is in the chapter it's called "**Don't Unplug Me – All Caps**". So, enough talk. Enjoy your read.

oOo

"April, wake up!" I bolted upright but was awarded with a headache. I noticed worried faces on my friends who were like my sisters to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Sam's in jail!" Musia said.

"What? How?" I threw the covers off me and ran into the bathroom. Quickly I washed my faced and brushed my hair.

"Sam woke up and started shouting. He said his car was being robbed and that he was going after it. Next thing your parents knew was that, they're getting a call from the police stating that he was trespassing at the junk yard." Sarah said and I threw the door open.

"Sarah, Elexia come with us. Musia, Anne, stay here with the girls. We're going to get Sam." I said and put my sweater on. Sarah and Elexia did the same thing as we went down stairs. Ron and Judy were waiting for us when we walked out. We got in Ron's car and we quickly drove off to the police. On the way there I couldn't help but shake. Even though Sam wasn't my real brother, he was to me. I just couldn't help but worry. I looked out window and saw something in the clouds.

That sign….

It was the same sign I keep seeing in my dreams. That sign belonged to the one with bright blue eyes. It belonged to the one that keeps saving me from the one with red eyes. If someone was making that sign that means….the one with blue eyes is coming.

When we got inside the police station I saw Sam sitting in a chair, in front of a police officer in a leather jacket. I rushed over and gave Sam the biggest hug I ever gave someone. When I pulled away I slapped in the back of his head.

"Oww! What was that for?" He asked.

"For not waiting for everyone else. We could've helped you!" I said to him. He just rolled his eyes and slouched in his seat.

"Now, can you repeat your story again so that everyone can hear." Said the police officer. I noticed that his eyes shifted from Sam to me. The way his eyes moved over me, I wanted to punch him. Sarah noticed it too and stood closer. The reason why I brought those two was because Elexia's parents are the best lawyers in Mission City. They told me that if I ever got into trouble I could call them and with Sarah….let's just say that if this cop won't stop looking at me, Sarah is gonna throw him out the window.

"Look, I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I am being. It just stood up." Sam said.

"It just stood up." Answered the officer.

"What stood up?" I asked.

"My car." I gave a questionable look before he shot me with the I'm-telling-the-truth-look. I believe him.

"Wow. That's really neat. Okay, chiefie." He handed Sam a cup. "Time to fill her up. And no drippy-drippy. What are you rolling? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys?" He said.

"No, I'm not on any drugs." Sam told him.

"Sam's not on any drugs. If he was I would know and he would be dead if I caught him with drugs. Right Sam?" Sam quickly nodded his head. Sam knew me too well. If anyone of my friends starts doing drugs, I'm gonna take them and ram them down their throat. I'm not kidding. Their lives are worth more to me than drugs.

"Then what's these?" Someone tossed him the prescription bottle. "Found it in your pocket. "Mojo." Is that's what the kids are doing now? A little bit of Mojo?" he asked.

"Those are our dogs pain pills." I told him. His eyes looked into mine….wait, they were glazed over…what has this man been drinking? I could smell something bad on him and it reeked.

"You know, a Chihuahua. A little…" Ron held up his hands to show how small. The officer rolled his eyes but stopped when he saw Sam look at his gun. Don't you dare start….

"What was that?" he asked Sam. "You eyeballing my piece, 50 cent? You wanna go? Make something happen. Do it. 'Cause I promise you I will bust you up." He got in Sam's face.

"Sarah." I muttered.

"Right, come on drunkie, let's get you cleaned up." Sarah grabbed the officer's arm and started to drag him out the door.

"What the hell are you doing girl?" he struggled.

"Getting you some fresh air. No one threatens my friend's family and gets away with it." Sarah said and dragged him out.

"And that goes for the lot of you." Elexia stood up. "Unless you would like the two most successful lawyers dragging you into court on threat charges and misconduct behavior, I suggest you that you come into this building sober and full of good intent every day. I will not allow drunks to soil Missions City's good name. Now, if any of you are not yet sober, I suggest you go take a cold shower. I will be sending your superior a letter stating that checks should be made for its officers. Consider this your finial warning. Good day gentlemen. Let's go Sam." Sam stood up and we walked out. Outside, Sarah was waiting for us. When I asked her about the officer she said that he was going to "reflect" on his behavior. I chucked and got in the car.

When we got home Sarah, Elexia, and me went back upstairs to get a few more hours of shut eye. While we were sleeping Anne and Musia were outside with my girls. I could hear their laughter from inside the room. It was nice to relax for a while…if only for a while.

oOo

The following day it was just me and my girls. I was sitting at my desk, that was in front of the only window I had, trying to fix Hammer's eyes. As for my girls they were playing with the cube that….well, I created them from. You see, when I created them, I got their life source from that cube. It hid where my heart is and whenever I needed it I would place my hand over my heart, and just…pull it out. It doesn't hurt but it does feel like I lost something important even thought its right in front of me.

"_Momma, is my eye done?_" Hammer asked me.

"Almost….there. Can you come here? And bring the cube with you." I told her. Hammer took the cube in her tiny arms and floated over to me. I took the cube from her as she stood in front of me. "This won't hurt. It might be strange because you got your eye back but you'll be able to see better. Okay?"

"_Yes, momma._" I took off the bandage and placed the eyes over the hole. Then I took the cube and lightly touched her forehead with it. A pale blue light shone as the wires began to reattach themselves.

"_Momma sing, please?_"BeatBox asked.

"Alright. Stand still Hammer." She gave me a thumbs up and relaxed. I took a deep breath and drew more energy threw me…

"_**Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine  
Heal what has been hurt  
Change the Fates' design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine…"**_

I sang (A/N: She didn't sing in English!). The cube grew brighter and warmer than before and I felt more relaxed than before. I removed the cube and notice that eyes was back in place. Hammer opened her eyes and smiled when she could see again.

"_Thank you mommy!_" Hammer gave my hand a hug and I brought her to my chest.

"Remember Hammer, your mine kid. No matter what people say, I made you. Understand?" She nodded her head and so did the others. I would all I can to keep them safe. No matter what the cost.

"_Mommy, Bumblebee is back!_"Honey shouted. I looked out the window and noticed that Sam's car was back. I froze for a minute before I rushed down stairs to find Sam.

"Sam!" I yelled but he was no where….and so was his car. "Shit! Girls stay here; I'm going over Elexia's and Anne's house. Stay inside my room unless Ron and Judy come home. Am I clear?" I said as I got my jean jacket on.

"_Yes mommy._" The said at the same time. I gave one last look before I bolted out the door and down the street.

On my way to Elexia's house I saw a police car speeding by me, almost hitting me when I crossed the street. That's when I noticed the slogan on the side of the car.

To punish and enslave. Shit….

I ran faster to Elexia's house than ever before. This day was completely off and just seeing that purple symbol was making me fear that what I have been dreading for a month and a half now. It was getting closer….i could feel it.

"April what a pleasant…surprise?" I rushed in but noticed that Musia and Sarah were also there as well.

"April what's wrong?" Musia came to my side and lead me to the couch.

"I saw….i saw…oh God Musia my dreams…my visions, whatever their call are coming true! I feel like mine losing my mind!" I told them.

"What happened April. Tell us everything." Elexia said and stood in front of me.

"It all began a month and a half ago. I started to get these strange dreams that would wake me up in the middle of the night. Ron and Judy started to get worried so they said that if they kept going they would send me somewhere. But they didn't stop. I kept seeing a city…a metal city in flames. There were screams, gunshots, and explosions everywhere. Then there was this female robot on the ground with this giant one over her. He asked her where she sent the cubes but she didn't. I was there Elexia….i was in front of her, she looked right at me and I watched as he killed her. Next thing I knew he was marching towards me. He demanded that I tell him where the cubes where." I explained.

"**Next?**" Anne asked.

"I told him that I would never tell. Then….this energy grew from inside me. It was so light and pure that it came in waves. The robot, Megatron, screamed in pain. I guess that the waves were hurting him somehow. But….the one thing that has only happened once was when it first started."

"What did you see?" Sarah asked.

"The first dream I ever had, at the end of the one I just told you, there were these five ancient robots looking down at me. And they were big. I could tell one was female but I couldn't make out their faces. They were muttering in a language I really didn't quite understand. After that I woke up. I never saw the five again. But the same dream kept coming back; only I was indifferent parts of the city. Now I keep seeing things from my dreams and it's disturbing me." I told them.

"**Don't worry. Things be fine.**" Anne told me.

"Anne's right April. Things will be fine. Maybe they're happening for a reason. Maybe you just have to look at the end of the tunnel for find the answer." Elexia said.

"I just don't know what to do. I can't even remember my parents or what they even look like. I can't even remember how I got this stupid ability! I just want to be normal!" Tears began to flow and all I wanted to do was hide. Truth be told I was afraid of the truth. What if I found something about my past I didn't like? What if I found something about my parents? What if? Maybe that's it….

Life is full of "What if's."

oOo

I spent the rest of the day at Elexia's. I had called Ron that I was over and will be running late. He said alright but asked if I had seen Sam. I said that he went out but will be home at 11. After that we went into the kitchen and started to make whatever cake mix Elexia had. We always did this when one of us was worried about something or another. Baking is the best thing to do when you want to take your mind off things.

For us…well, there is batter throwing and a really big miss to clean up afterwards. Anne mostly starts it and Elexia always ends up stopping it. This ruins our fun. After we were able to put the cake in the oven, we had to clean up our mess. Me and Anne would get the floor, Musia and Sarah would get the dishes, and Elexia supervises in case we start up again but she also watches the cake.

Later that night, when we've had our fill of our cake, we left Elexia's house to go to mine. On the way there, Musia was acting like she was drunk but in a good way. She kept singing songs at random as we walked.

"Holy shit what was that!" Musia called as we rounded the alley behind our house.

"What was what?" Sarah asked.

"I thought I saw something in April's back yard!" Musia pointed to my house.

"I don't see anything."I told her.

"Come on!" she bolted in front of us and raced towards my house.

"Musia, slow down!" Elexia called but Musia sped up faster. I saw her open the back door and her jaw dropped.

"Musia what…..whoa!" what I saw were some kick as cars parked in my back yard. "You were right Musia, you did see something." I joked but she just swatted me on the arm.

"I swear I saw something!" she said as we walked through the backdoor.

"Right, anyway, who do these hot vehicles belong to?" Sarah asked. I noticed that Sam's light was on and his window was open. He's home. And my dad's fountain was crushed….

"Yo, Sam, you in there?" I called. Sam to the window and the look of horror paled his face. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. It seems my friends parked in the _wrong_ place. I thought you were in your room?" Sam spoke.

"After you left I went to Elexia's for a while. And you mean to tell me you have friends who own these and they actually crushed dad's fountain?" I pointed to the red and blue semi.

"I can't have friends who own nice cars? And that was a accident." Sam asked.

"NO!" we all said and gave Sam a big smile. Sam rolled his and went back to his room.

"So….who's up for practicing with me?" Musia asked putting on her puppy face.

"Not me." Sarah.

"I did it last time." Elexia.

"**Can't sing.**" Anne. Musia turned to me still in puppy mode.

"Fine! All right! I'll do it." I said. Musia gave out a whoop and started to blast her music. Great…

Musia : "Don't unplug me  
Or just shut me down  
Please just love me  
With your steel heart  
I'd reboot you, if you'd look at me  
With those cold eyes  
One more time

I remember, our software was compatible  
I think I felt my circuit board ignite  
You held my hand in your metallic grip  
We may be machines but I'm in love tonight"

Musia sang. Her eyes began to glow a light blue as she danced around. Sarah, Elexia, and Anne started to laugh at her robot voice impression, which was actually quite good.

Me : "Baby there's something I have to say  
I think its time for my upgrade  
I would look so good in version two  
But I promise its me, not you"

Musia : Don't unplug me  
Or just shut me down  
Please just love me  
With (with) your steel heart  
I'd reboot you, if you'd look at me  
With those cold eyes  
One, one more time

Can you hear me?  
You haven't moved an inch  
Is this system failure?  
What should I do?  
Your new interface,  
It seems to have some bugs  
You're not responding  
I think they broke you"

Musia's face looked so real that I actually felt sorry for her.

Me: Hello and welcome to version two  
Tell me, what can I do for you?  
What is a hug? It does not compute  
Please stand by for my system reboot."

Musia: Don't unplug me  
Or just shut me down  
Please just love me  
With your steel heart  
I'd reboot you, if you'd look at me  
With those cold eyes  
One, one more time."

Me: I just got the memo  
About this upgrade to version two  
It removes extraneous programs  
That means emotions like loving you  
I don't want to lose myself or ever say goodbye  
I wanna hold onto my consciousness  
I don't wanna die."

Musia: I remember  
Felt my circuit board ignite

Don't unplug me  
Or just shut me down  
Please just love me  
With (with) your steel heart  
I'd reboot you, if you'd look at me  
With those cold eyes  
One, one more time

Don't unplug me  
Or just shut me down  
Please just love me  
With (with) your steel heart  
I'd reboot you, if you'd look at me  
With those cold eyes  
One, one more time."

Musia finished and everyone clapped. Musia was really gifted in her singing abilities. She kept telling us, over and over, that she wanted to sing all over the world and be a star. We knew she would do it. And she will. It was just a matter of time before something big happened.

"Awesome job you two." Sarah said and patted us on the back.

"Thanks Sarah."

"**Bumblebee. Upgrade!**" we turned to see where Anne was pointing. It sort of looked like Bumblebee but it was a camaro. A brand new one at that.

"When did Sam upgrade his car?" I asked no one. There was that awkward silence for a minute before Elexia spoke up.

"I think we should call it a night. It's getting late and our parents are taking us shopping tomorrow." She said.

"And my dad wants me to visit the base with him. You know, father-daughter time." Sarah said.

"Yeah, my mom is taking me to her pottery class. She said I would "inspire the young minds."Musia spoke.

"Alright. If you say so. Night you guys." I gave them each a hug.

"Night April. And trust us, things will get better." Elexia turned with everyone and walked back through the back.

"I hope so. I hope so." I whispered. I then turned and walked back inside. They were right. Things will get better. I just had to hold on and wait. Wait….that seems to be the highlights of my life. Just waiting for something to give me a sign. Anything.

Before I walked back into the house, I gave the cars a once over. That's when I noticed the red symbol in the front…..

I wanted to freak out but my heart began to swell with happiness. Unlike the other sign, I wasn't afraid. If my dreams were coming true….then maybe there is at least some hope for me. And I'll find the truth I've been searching for, for years.

oOo

And there you have it! I hope you guys enjoyed it and please leave a review to tell me how I did. Thank you for reading!


	6. The Truth Comes And So Does Blue Eyes

Hola Amigos and Amigas! It's time for chapter 7! Thank you for the lovely reviews and favorite story alerts! Love you all! Also, I will be gone at the end of the month, my parents are taking me and my sister on a long road trip and dad says no computer so I will update early or in July. Just letting you guys know. Nothing to report, enjoy the read!

oOo

"_Mommy….mommy. There are bad men coming."_ My eyes opened. I must've passed put on my bed after everyone left. I couldn't hear or feel anything. Just a black empty sleep. Usually I would have one of my dreams but I didn't. It was strange. I sat up and looked at my daughters. They were shaking and hiding near the recharge case. Something was wrong.

Very wrong.

"What's wrong? What's happening?" I asked in almost a panic state.

"_We were in recharge when Honey woke up. She said she felt something bad. Like you feel when you see the red eyes. We can all feel it."_ Charm said. Just then a wave of pain hit me where the cube rested in my chest. I bit my lip from calling out as wave after wave surged through me.

"_Mommy, they're here."_Honey whispered. I threw off the covers and grabbed my sweat pants.

"Stay here. No matter what." I opened the door and closed it behind me. As I neared the steps when I heard talking.

"Ronald Wickity?"

"It's Witwicky. Who are you?" Ron asked.

"We're the government. Sector Seven." Said the man from what I could tell.

"Never heard of it." Ron answered.

"Never will." His voice made another surge of pain flow through me. I saw something; I saw it in the back of my eyes when I closed them.

Pictures. I saw pictures. I saw a metal chair with straps, needles, and children screaming. Blue electric eyes held tears as men in white carried the child through the room.

"Your son's the great-grandson of Captain Archibald Wickity, is he not?"

"It's Witwicky."

"May I enter the premises, sir?" The man was coming in. God….

"Ron, there's guys all over the front yard." Judy spoke. I softly toed halfway down the steps to listen better.

"What the heck is going on here?" Ron asked.

"You son filed a stolen car report last night. We think it's involved in a national security matter." Bullshit and they know it!

"They're ripping my rose bushes." Mom's pissed.

"National Security?"

"That's right. Natural Security." Replied the man.

"My god, Ron, they're everywhere. There's guys in suits all around the house!" Another surge…

Frozen. I saw a giant frozen in place. A voice told someone to say away whenever they walked past. There were only five of them. They tried to listen but when they struggled, they were shocked.

"Drop the bat ma'am." Oh no. "I'm carrying a loaded weapon."

"But you better get those guys out of my garden or I am gonna beat the crap out of them!" way to go mom!

"Are you experiencing any flu-like systems? Aching joints? Fever?" asked the man.

"No!"

"What is this?" Sam….

"How you doing, son? Is your name Sam?" he asked Sam.

"Yeah."

"Well, I need you to come with us." Said the man.

"Whoa, way out of line." Ron stepped in.

"Sir, I am asking politely. Back off." Another surge….

There was another cube. Bigger and deadly. One was for saving life; the other was for creating life. Battles and the burning metal city. They were connected.

"You're not taking my son."

"Really? You gonna try and get rough with us?"

"No, but I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here." Go dad!

"Yeah. There's something a little fishy about you, your son, your little Taco Bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here." Someone smack him!

"What operation?"

"That is what we are trying to find out."

"I think direct contact." Another voice chimed in. Then there was a pause.

"Son? Step forward." I heard ticking then footsteps. Before I realized that my feet were moving on their own, I was standing in front of the machine. The beeping increased until it broke.

"What the?" the man looked at me. The man was in his mid thirties or forties and was wearing a government issued suit. I suppressed another wave of pain when something familiar about his face clicked in my brain. "It can't be….Experiment 9, all grown up I see. So this is where you landed." He said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Don't you remember? Wait…they must've wiped your memory. You can't remember a thing can you?" he asked me, his face coming a little too close for comfort.

"I don't know what you're talking about and I really don't want to. I was an orphan then I was adopted by the WITWICKYS. What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"I don't have to say anything to you. Tag them and bag them!" he said and turned around.

"WHAT!" I screamed as the cuffed me.

"_MOMMY!_" my girls flew down the stairs and floated in front of me. "_You not gonna take our mommy from us!_" Hammer shouted.

"God, there's more of them. Get them too." The man said.

"NO!" I shouted. "If you take them, they'll die. They can't handle dark spaces. That's way I created their special case, it protects them! Please don't take my kids." I begged. The man looked at me and smirked.

"The fact that you created them, less alone, call them your kids is proof enough that you're Experiment 9. Get the Box." I watched as they took my girls and shoved them in the dark box. I could hear their cries for help and that only broke my heart even more.

They dragged me, Sam, and Mikaela out of my house and shoved us into black vans. I could hear Ron say something but the only thing on my mind was my kids. I couldn't see what van they placed them in but I hoped that it was in the one that was following us.

"So, LadiesMan217. That is your eBay username, right?" the man called Simmons said.

"Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it." Sam said.

"What do you make of this?" Simmons hit the play button and Sam's voice was heard on his phone. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan." Mikaela said and she sounded pissed.

"Last night at the station, you told the officer your car transformed. Enlighten me." Great job Sam.

"Well, here's what I said, okay? 'Cause this is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen…"

"Really?"

"…from me, from my home, but its fine now because it's back! It came back!" Sam said. Smooth Sam, you just signed your confession to the government.

"Well, not by itself." Mikaela said, nudging Sam.

"Well, no."

"Because cars don't do that because it would be crazy." Everyone began to laugh except me.

"That's funny. That's so funny…..So what do you kids know about aliens, hun?"

"Where are my kids?" I demanded.

"I don't have to answer to you, Number 9. As far as your _kids_ go. They will be dissected and analyze for research. As you will be once we get what we can from you." He said to my face. I wanted to kill him. I never wanted to another human being in my whole life but this man made me want to rip out his heart….if he had one.

"So help me, if my kids are hurt or even dead, I will rip out your god damn heart and shove it so far up your ass that you'll still feel it beating." I saw his face pale but returned his look to Sam.

"Oh, you mean, like a Martian? Like what, E.T? No." Sam replied.

"It's an urban legend." Mikaela said.

"Yeah." Simmons pulled out a badge and waved it in our faces.

"You see this? This is a I-can-what-what-ever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge."

"Right." I said, not really caring at this moment.

"I'm gonna lock you up forever." He threatened.

"Oh, god. You know what? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy 'cause he's got to go back to guarding the mall." I now have respect of Mikaela.

"You, in your training bra, do not test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up." What did he say?

"What? Parole?" Sam asked her.

"It's nothing." She countered.

"Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?"

"You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix? Well, they….they weren't always his." She said.

"You stole cars?" I asked.

"Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes he had to take me along."

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it! She's a criminal. Criminals are hot." And she just lost it… "That'd be a real shame if he had to rot in jail the rest of his natural life. It is time to talk!"

BANG!

The van ran into something or something ran into it. A blinding white light was shone into the front window as the car lifted. My heart kept skipping beats and with everyone screaming in the car wasn't doing me any better. Metal fingers wrapped around the hood until it was completely torn off and the car landed with a crash. When the light was turned off we got a good look at what ever did it. My heart stopped completely…

It was the blue eyed robot that was in my dreams.

"You A-holes in trouble now. Gentleman, allow me to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime." Sam said with a smug expression. Optimus…was here? He's real?

"Taking the children was a bad move." Men surrounded the car with drawn weapons. "Autobots, remove them of their weapons." The ground shook as four more jumped down from the bridge and pointed _their _guns at us.

"Freeze!" one shouted in a gruff voice.

"Give me those!" another voice sounded gruff but had more jazz like sound to it. I watched as the weapons the humans were holding were holding were ripped from their hands.

"Whoa!" Simmons held up his hands. Optimus crouched down to eye level with Simmons. "Hi, there."

"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus asked.

"Look, there are S-Seven protocols, okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you that I can't communicate with you." Simmons told him.

"Get out of the car." Optimus ordered. Already, me, Sam, and Mikaela were getting out of the car while Simmons stood there, "Now!" I chuckled. Mikaela un-cuffed me and I walked over to Simmons. Simmons turned towards me but I grabbed him by the neck and threw him into the light pole.

"Where are my kids?" I ordered.

"I'm not telling you. I grabbed his neck tighter and raised him up so his feet were off the ground.

"I'm gonna ask you one last time, WHERE ARE MY CHILDREN!" I shouted. I knew eyes were on me but I didn't care.

"Trunk…of the second van….there." Simmons gasped and pointed. I let go of his neck and rushed over to it. When I got there the trunk was locked and I couldn't open it.

"Allow me." I looked up to see Optimus. I smiled and stood back while he ripped it open. I reached inside for the box and dragged it out. Optimus opened box again for me but only gently. I threw open the lid and four of my girls came out…..four?

"Wait….where's Charm?" I asked. Their faces fell and the pointed to the box. No….

"_It was too dark. Charm made it light in there for us. She's real sleepy_." I reached inside and pulled out Charm.

"Charm, sweetheart, I need you to go into your human form. Can you do that for mommy?" I asked as tears pricked my eyes. She nodded and tried but she was only able to form into the size of a small child.

"_Sorry…..mommy….I'm so tired…..it was so dark. I had to help. You always told me to look after my younger sisters."_ She said.

"And you did a fantastic job. Now hush….don't worry. Mommy with fix you. Just don't go to sleep. Okay?" she nodded her head and I held her close.

"Ratchet, is there any way you can save her?" Optimus asked. There was a pause before his friends sighed.

"I'm sorry. I cannot. Whatever the child is made of, I cannot." He said grimly.

"You can't help her, only I can." I said. I placed my hand over my heart and relaxed. Gasps made me smile as the cube came from my chest.

"One of the All sparks! But…..how?" I guess it was Ratchet it who said it because I could tell by the voice. I closed my eyes and placed the cube over Charms chest were her heart would be.

"_**Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine  
Heal what has been hurt  
Change the Fates' design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine…"**_

The light and my energy grew and I could feel it go from me to my daughter. I had to save her. I promised them that I would keep them safe no matter what. And I was not gonna like Simmons to kill my child. No way in hell.

"_Mommy?_" I looked down to see Charm looking up at me. "_I feel a lot better now._" She said in her small voice. I smiled and hugged her close as tears came to my eyes and spilled.

"Isn't that sweet? Your daughter is alive and well. See, no need to worry." Simmons said and I let my daughter return to her normal size.

"I'm not worried Simmons. You should be." I said and began to march forward but a hand came down and picked me up. I turned around and met face-to-face with the blue eyed robot from my dreams.

"Relax. He cannot harm you or your sparklings while we're around." He said, his voice calm and caring.

"I've seen you before." I confessed.

"And I believe you've seen more than others. My name is Optimus Prime and I'm the leader of the autobots. Please, how did you come to acquire the All spark?" Optimus asked.

"I can't really answer that. I don't remember much of my childhood up until I was ten. I've tried to remember but everything is blurry to me." I told him. I sat in his palm as his blue eyes met mine.

"We can answer that." I looked to see Elexia sitting onto of the lamp post. Musia was dangling her feet of the sliver robot who just realized that she was there. Anne was sitting on the yellow robot who actually didn't seem to mind while Sarah stood behind Simmons.

"Elexia, what are you guys doing here?"I asked her.

"We came when we realized that Anne's vision was right. It seems it's time for the truth to come out." Elexia said.

"I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"What Simmons said about you being an experiment is true. We all are. They took us from our real family when we were just children, maybe 3 or 4 years old. Then they took us to their lab where they began their tests." Elexia began.

"Turns out we have special blood that can absorb the cubes power. That's how our eyes changed. And how we got our abilities." Musia stepped in.

"It wasn't long before one of the cubes decided to implant itself into your body. After that it all went downhill." Sarah said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"It all started when they tore out Anne's vocal cords. Her voice was able to hypnotize anyone and make them do anything. After that, they took you. They wiped your memory and separated you from us. They wanted to use you for something but we couldn't figure out what." Elexia said. I turned to Anne who tried to talk but her voice was gone.

"How did we escape?" I asked.

"You kinda did that for us. You busted out and we followed you. When we saw that the Witwickys took you in, we knew we had to make sure that you would be safe. So we were taken in by the people that lived on or near you. We asked first and we didn't do anything to them. They were quite happy that we showed up." Sarah said.

"But….what about my parents? Your parents?" I asked her. Her face dropped then looked at me.

"I'm sorry April. They're not alive. They died in a car crash that the government planed. Our parents are dead as well. They refused to give us up. I'm sorry." She told me.

I didn't feel sad.

Somewhere in my heart I knew they weren't alive. I guess that I gave up on the thought that they were. But now, I feel like a giant weight is lifted from me. And for once I feel like I'm actually looking forward to the future and not the past. Elexia is right; I have to look at the end of the tunnel to find the answers, not backwards.

"I believe that we skipped the introductions." I jumped down and faced the robots. "I'm April Witwicky. And these are my kids, Honey, Charm, Med-X, BeatBox, and Hammer." My girls waved, "That's Elexia and Anne Johnson." I pointed to them. "That's Joy…"

"It's Musia! I hate that name!" Musia shouted.

"Musia. I like your name girl." Said the sliver robot.

"And who are you?" she asked.

"The name's Jazz, I'm Optimus's second in command." He told her.

"Wait….are you that porch that was in Sam's backyard?" she asked. Jazz chuckled, his blue eyes glowing.

"Yeah, that was us. And you really can sing girl."

"You were watching us? This is so embarrassing!"Musia's face turned bright red and Jazz laughed.

"No need. You got a real talent there." Jazz said and Musia smiled at him.

"Anyway, that's Musia and over there is Sarah." I pointed to her. Sarah moved from behind Simmons to sitting on the robots foot.

"Off my foot femme." The black robot ordered.

"Femme? What the hell is that?" Sarah asked.

"What we call our females. Now off." He said and what I didn't expect was Sarah kicking his leg and actually making a dent. "Ouch! Why you little…"

"First of all, the name's Sarah, not femme. Second, I could kick our ass so hard you'll have to think twice about picking fights with humans. So watch it." Sarah charged. The black robot laughed and he went to eye level with Sarah.

"The name's Ironhide. I'm Optimus's weapon specialist. You got guts, for a femme." Ironhide teased and Sarah growled which made Ironhide laugh again. They seem to be getting along.

"And I am Ratchet, Optimus's medical officer." Ratchet lowered his hand for Elexia to step onto it.

"**Bumblebee! Bumblebee!" **Anne signed. We laughed at her excitement. My girls flew to their mothers but my attention turned towards the men that made my childhood a living hell. So was everyone else's.

"What is sector seven? Answer me?" Sam asked.

"I'm the one who asks the questions around here. Not you, young man." Simmons shouted.

"Not really, if you could who's around you." Sarah growled.

"How'd you know about the aliens?"

"Where did you take my parents?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss this." Simmons replied.

"No?" Sam reached in and took his badge.

"Hey, you touch me, that's a federal offence." Simmons said.

"Do-what-ever-you-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, right?" Sam said and went off to the side.

"Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden, with his big alien friend standing over there." Simmons grumbled.

"Where's sector seven?" Musia asked who was still on Jazz's shoulder.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Anne tapped Bumblebee and signed something I couldn't catch. Bee nodded and opened his tank I guessed. Musia, Sarah, Anne, me, and even Elexia began to laugh as Bee peed on the man.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating that man." Optimus said and Bee stopped.

"Why not? What he put us through, it's a nice pay back." Sarah said leaning back on Ironhide's foot.

We got all the men in a line and handcuffed them to Simmons who was handcuffed to the lamppost. Mikaela and Sam were talking to Simmons while I turned to face Optimus. He put his hand down so I could get on. Once I was eye level with him I noticed that the blue eyes that I was looking into brought comfort to me. I wanted to keep looking in them.

"You said you've seen me before?" Optimus asked.

"I have, along with other things but you showed up the most." I told him.

"What do you see?" Optimus asked.

"I see a city, a burning city swarmed with war. Scream and gunfire. The most resent one is where I'm running. Then these two red eyed autobots…"

"Decepticons. They are not autobots. Autobots have blue eyes while decepticons have red. That's one of many differences." Optimus said.

"At least I can tell the difference now. Now…after the decepticons were chasing me they soon were killed by you. After that you come to eye level and ask if I'm alright. But before I could say anything the floor come out from underneath me and I start to fall. You tried to reach me but by that time, I've already woken up." I told him.

"When did these dreams start to happen?" he asked.

"When I turned 17. They come and go but they keep repeating themselves. What does it mean Optimus?" I asked him.

"You fate was intertwined with ours when the All spark rested in your body. You were _meant _to help up April." He said.

"And is that another reason why I could speak in your language?"

"It could. It could also…."

"Optimus, we got visitors!" Musia shouted. Optimus brought me close to him as more black vans speed down the street.

"Musia, show them what you learned!" Musia smiled and jumped down. She stood in front of them. Jazz went to move her but she held up her hand.

"It's time for payback Jazz. Let me show them what I learned." She raised her arms and slapped them together. A sound wave was sent through the air and it shattered the glass and the tires. The street cracked, the cars spun out of control, and the lights went out.

Musia, the queen of sound and music. Don't mess with her.

"That's my girl!" Jazz shouted.

"Boo-yeah!" Musia shouted and ran to Jazz.

"Elexia, Anne, with Ratchet! Musia, with Jazz. Sarah, with Ironhide. Girls, go with Elexia. Stay with them." I turned to Optimus, "Mind if I stick with you?"

"Of course. Roll out." Optimus ordered. He lowered his hand for Sam and Mikaela. "Up you get." They climbed on. Optimus up us on his shoulders. Sam and Mikaela got his right while I was on his left. When he started to move, we clung to him as tight as we could. He ran down a street and then turned. We must've lost him but Optimus didn't take any chances. He went to the closest bridge and hid under the arch. "Easy, you three." He said. I watched as the helicopters flew beneath us. This was cutting it close. Optimus moved just a bit and that sent Sam and Mikaela off. Mikaela fell first then Sam but I grabbed on to them.

"April, don't let go! April!" Sam shouted at me.

"I'm trying!" I yelled back but the weight of them was making me lose my grip. I couldn't keep my grip any longer and I had to let go. We began to fall, hitting Optimus's legs but were soon caught by Bumblebee. We spun to a stop but that didn't stop the government from advancing on us. Soon helicopters, vans, and I think the army was surrounding us. They shot wires out to pin Bee and I watched in horror as Bee was taken down. Men came out of the vans and tried to take us. The grabbed me and Mikaela while Sam fought them from hurting me. We tried to help but their grips were strong. I knew I could break free and run but that would put the rest of them in danger. This was the only way.

Surrender….that was my only option.

"Miss me?" I turned and faced Simmons who was in his underwear and a bulletproof vest. My face twisted and I spat in his face. He whipped the spit off and looked at me.

Then all went black…

oOo

Early chapter I know but exams are coming and I won't be able to update. Family vacation is on and it's gonna suck. Review please and tell me what you think!


	7. The End and The Begining

Hey everyone! I'm back and I brought you a new baby chapter! It's so happy to see you all! You guys rock and I love you all! Also, did you know my anniversary of making this Fanfic is coming up? Cool! So, I won't bother you with anymore shit. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything thing except my OC's!**

oOo

_Wake up….._

_Wake up April…_

_It's time we tell you about the war and why you were chosen…._

_I opened my eyes and so the metal city but this time there was no flames or screams in pain. Everything looked peaceful. Autobots and Decepticons were living there lives side by side. In peace._

"_As you see, there was once peace on Cybertron." The voice I recognized as Primus. "But deep within, that peace would soon come undone." I watched as the planet changed. _

"_What happened?" I asked. _

"_For a time, we lived in harmony. The cubes gave life to us and our world. But like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. Then the war began. It consumed everything in its path. My people suffered and all I could do was watch from the grave. I sent a vision to the protector to the cubes, telling her to send the cubes to earth." He told me._

"_So, the cubes landing on earth wasn't mistake then. You wanted them to go there. But what does this have to do with me?" I asked._

"_I watched the protector giver her life for the cubes but, then I saw you. For some reason you where there, watching. I knew that you would, at least, keep one of the All Sparks safe. I looked inside you and saw that you were things no one should ever go through. But, as I look at you now that you've come a long way. You've grown. You can help us." Primus said. I looked down and watched as I saw my younger self face against Megatron. So, the dreams from before….were memories. _

"_I won't let you take them!" my younger self yelled._

"_Give me the cubes!" Megatron yelled back. My younger self stood up tall and looked Megatron in the eyes._

"_I said NO!" white pulses came and Megatron yelled back in pain. The white pulses seem to put out the fires and make all the autobots bow on one knee. The decepticons yelled in pain as I watched my younger self wield so much power._

"_The reason why the second All Spark chose you was because it sensed your power. Your pure and kind heart called out to it. It granted you nothing but courage. April….you were meant to bond with the All Spark." Primus said. There was another flash of light but this time I was in front of five autobots from before. _

"_We have something to give you and your friends little one." Primus said._

"_For protecting the cube and accepting who and what we are, your gift will make you what we are." The voice was soft and female like._

"_When you wake up, your brother will be there. Go with him and get the first All Spark. Megatron will reawake but you must stop him." Said a deep voice_

"_One of your friends suggests that you take it into the city. Listen to him. There you and the autobots, along with the humans will make their stand there." Another voice spoke._

"_Once in the city touch the All Spark. Make sure your sisters do as well. Our gift will then be granted to five of you." Primus said._

"_We'll become you guys? And what of my kids?" I asked._

"_In a manner of speaking yes. As for your little ones, they will help you in a way that will benefit the both of you. Now go April. Thank you." I saw a smile come across Primus's face as everything grew brighter. I closed my eyes and welcomed the blackness….._

oOo

"April….." a muffled voice said my name. "April. Come on sis, wake up!" I slowly opened my eyes and Sam's faced blurred for a moment before I focused my vision.

"Sam?" I asked. My throat was dry and sore.

"Nice to see you too. Come on, we got to get Bee." Sam unstrapped my arms and legs that were bound and put my arm around his neck while he pulled me off the table. My body felt like a dead weight but Sam helped me walk quickly to where they held Bee. They were using fire extinguishers to freeze him but Bee's cries in pain made my heart clench.

"STOP!" I screamed as we ran in. Sam shoved them away as I moved closer to Bee. Bee was released but his mask and cannons appeared then he aimed them at everyone else.

"Listen to me. The cube is here and the decepticons are coming." Sam said. I looked at him and gave him a what-the-hell look. Bee swung his legs over but still aimed his cannons at the others. I would be doing the same thing. "No, no, don't worry about them. They're okay. Right?" Sam asked Bee. Which reminds me...

"Simmons?" I asked and faced him.

"What?" I pulled back my fist and let it fly. I heard a crunch and I bet I broke his nose.

"That's for knocking me out jackass." I spat at him.

"Come on you two. I'm gonna take you to the All Spark." Sam said. Bee nodded then we raced down the hallways. Once we got to the room where the All Spark was, Bee stood up and lightly touched the All Spark. I felt a light feeling in my chest and the best I could describe it as a happy feeling. Slowly the All Spark became smaller and smaller until it was the size of a box. Bee handed the All Spark to Sam.

"_Message from Starfleet, Captain." _Bee said through the radio. "_Let's get to it."_

"He's right. We stay here; we're screwed with Megatron in the nest hanger." Said an army person. "Mission City is 22 miles away. We're gonna sneak that cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city."

"Good. Right!" said a man in a suit.

"Sam, he's right. We have to go to Mission City." I told Sam. Sam gave me a look and I nodded.

"But we cannot make a stand without the air force." The army man said.

"This place must have some kind of radio link." The man in the suit asked Simmons.

"Yes, right." Simmons answered.

"Sir, you got to figure out some way to get word out to them. Let's move." We moved with the army men when the man yelled to Sam. "All right, Sam, get in the car!" Bee transformed and we got in. Sam sat in the driver seat while I sat in the back. Bumblebee took off at high speed.

"Ahh!" I screamed in pain. The cube next to me glowed a bright blue color.

"What wrong?" Sam asked in a worried voice.

"Megatron…..he's awake." I answered Sam. Bee took off even faster than before. The army men piled into their vehicles and took off with us. Two were in front of us while two were in the back. We drove at the fastest pace we could. I looked up at the sun and silently prayed to Primus that he was right.

"There's Optimus." I looked ahead to see Optimus and everyone else.

"_Well, well, well. April, next time you pull a stunt like that I'm gonna kick your ass!"_Musia's voice came over the radio. I laughed and asked Bee to send her a message.

"Everyone alright Musia? What about my kids?" I asked.

"_We're fine. Been worried sick but we're good. How's your end?"_ she asked.

"We need to hide the All Spark in the city….Optimus, are you there too?" I asked to see if he was.

"_I'm here April."_ His voice was music to my ears.

"It's good to hear from you but we got a problem." I told him.

"_What's wrong?"_

"Megatron's here and he's coming for us. He's alive and apparently cranky." I told him.

"_Shit just hit the fan ladies."_ Sarah said causing Ironhide to chuckle.

"_Don't worry. We'll protect you."_ Optimus said. He turned around and began to follow us and so did everyone else. I sighed and leaned back. Let's just hope everything goes well.

We raced into the city where everyone was spread out. I was trying to calm my heart when another pain shot through me.

"Sam! Behind us!" I shouted. Sam turned around and so did I. We watched as the formed a defensive wall around us. Optimus fell back while the other closed in on us. Just then, one of the decepticons transformed and started to attack. Optimus too, transformed and fought back. I saw then wrestle and fall out the highway. I wanted to scream Optimus's name but I had to stay strong. He would want me to.

Once fully inside the city we stopped when we saw a jet fly over us. One of the army men, Sam told me his name was Epps called to the jet.

"Air force has arrived. Pop smoke!" Lennox as the man was called shouted. The jet flew over us again but this time a wave of pain shot through me.

"April are you alright?" Elexia asked.

"It's not the air force." I said.

"It's Starscream!" Ironhide shouted. Knew it….. "Back up! Take cover! Bumblebee!" Ironhide called. Me and my kids and sisters watched as they lifted a truck to protect us. It wasn't going to be enough…..

"No, no, no, no, no!" Lennox shouted.

"Back up! Back up!"

"Retreat! Fall back!"

"IRONHIDE!" Sarah called. Everything went in slow motion. I saw the missile fire and head straight for the truck. It exploded and everyone flew everywhere. There was ringing in my ear and I felt small hand tug at my shirt. When I reopened my eyes everyone was scattered. I got to my feet slowly but surely.

"_It is time…"_ the voice was crystal clear in my mind. It was time….

"Elexia, Musia, Sarah, Anne, girls! Come here!" I called them over as I went over to Sam. "Sam, let me see the cube."

"What?"

"Let me see the cube. We have to do something." I said and tried to grab it. "Please." Sam looked at me then gave me it. I placed the cube on a piece of street that was blown up. My girls surrounded me as did my sisters.

"What's up?" Sarah asked.

"Do you guys trust me?" I rested my hand on the cube. I looked at them as they looked at each other. They nodded. "Touch the cube but there's no going back." Elexia rested her hand on it.

"I trust you." She said. Sarah and Musia placed their hands on it as well. My girls followed but Anne just stood there.

"**Nothing bad?**" she asked.

"Nothing bad." I answered. She nodded and rested her hand on the cube. The cube began to glow a strange rainbow color but a white beam shot up in the sky. My hand started to shake and soon we were surrounded in a white ball.

"_One life ends…."_my body began to burn and it felt like my skin was peeling off. "_Another begins….."_

oOo

The cube shot out from the white ball and landed in Sam's arms. Every human began to scramble as a tank fired on the autobots. Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet began to fire back. Just then, Megatron landed. They screamed of retreat while still firing. It was time to show the decepticons that you do not mess with our family.

"Time to rock and roll girls." My voice was alien to my own ears. "Musia, go save your man."

"Come on BeatBox. Let's show then what we can do." Musia said.

"Let's go!" she shouted. BeatBox formed into a pair of metal wings and attached to Musia's back. Musia then flew out of the white ball.

(**Musia's POV**)

I flew up and into the air. My new body felt lighter and yet tougher than ever. All around me I saw the battle raging. That's when I saw Jazz. Someone was holding him by the foot. I guess it was Megatron. This made me mad. Quickly I flew towards them with only one thing on my mind.

Save Jazz.

"Yo deceptia-freak!" Megatron looked up, giving me a good shot to kick him in the face. He staggered back and I let lose a high pitched scream. Megatron released my man and sent him falling. I flew downwards and grabbed his hand.

"What the-? Who are you?" he asked as I put him down.

"Who do you think Jazz baby?" I asked giving him my best smirk.

"Musia?" his eyes were ready to pop out.

"Like my new upgrade?" I asked.

"Hell yeah!" he picked me up and swung me around.

"Come on baby, we got freaks to fry." I said.

"Yes ma'am." He saluted and took off. I saw Starscream and took off in the air.

"Yo Starscream! Can't watch me!" I yelled at him. He growled and started to chase me. We flew past the buildings and I saw able to trick him, which meant him going face first into my fist.

Come on girls. Join the party.

(**Sarah's POV**)

"Sarah, Ironhide needs you." April didn't need to tell me twice.

"Hammer, let's show them what you get when you mess with us." I called over to her. Hammer jumped for joy and formed into a giant hammer.

"Let's go mama!" I stepped out with a smirk on my face. I noticed that Ironhide was facing one of the decepticons. He crouched down, breathing heavy with his cannons still active. I rushed over and flipped over him. I sung Hammer and hit the ground. The ground shook and I watched as Spikes shot from the ground and impaled the decepticon. He fell with a thud and I turned towards Ironhide.

"You're getting old, old man." I said as I stood in front of him. He looked up and I swear his eyes were almost out of its socket.

"Sarah?" he asked. I laughed and helped him to his feet.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun." I said and smiled at him.

"What? How?"

"We'll explain later. Right now we have a few decepticons to scrap." I said and rest Hammer on my shoulder.

"Let's see them try and get through us." He said with a smirk.

"If they get that far." Ironhide laughed as we raced into the fight.

(**Elexia's POV**)

"Elexia, Anne your next." April said and I nodded.

"Med-X, let's go help our friends." Med-X came over to me and formed into a giant staff. We stepped out and noticed that the whole entire street was a war zone. I looked over and found ratchet looking over Bumblebee. Anne stepped next to me with Honey as giant fans. We raced over and stood behind them.

"Elexia!" Anne shouted, which is surprising because Anne couldn't speak. I moved my staff and blocked each missile. I tapped the ground and sent a shock wave through the ground which shocked the decepticon. The humans finished them off and I knelt besides Ratchet.

"Elexia?" he asked.

"Hello Ratchet, Bumblebee. Surprised?" I asked.

"In a matter of speaking, yes. How….."

"Later. Right now, we have someone for fix and a battle to win." I said and took over to fix Bumblebee.

(**April's POV**)

"Ready Charm?" I asked. Charmed formed into a white glowing sword.

"Ready." She said. The ball of light vanished and I was left standing in the street. I looked around for Sam and saw him hugging a statue on top of a building. That's when I saw Megatron coming towards him. It's payback time. I ran forward towards the building and jumped high into the air. "Hey Megatron! Remember me?" I said as I landed on the edge.

"You!"

"So you do remember? Good, this will make it all the sweeter then." I said and rushed at him. Megatron howled and rushed forward. I sung Charm and was able to hand a hit before Megatron knocked the statue where Sam was over. I screamed Sam's name and looked over the edge.

"I got you boy." Optimus said. I sighed in relief but Megatron shoved me aside and dived towards them.

"Optimus, watch out!" I yelled. Starscream shot at me and I jumped off. I landed on the ground with a thud and looked at the sky.

"Musia! Take that bastard out!" I yelled. I ran over to where Optimus, Sam, and Megatron landed. I couldn't see Sam anywhere but I knew he was alive.

"It's you and me, Megatron." Optimus said getting to his feet.

NO, it's just me, Prime." Megatron said.

"At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall." Optimus said and started to attack Optimus. I knelt down and told Charm to turn into a bow and arrow. I knocked the bow and aimed it for Megatron.

"You still fight for the weak! That's why you lose!" Megatron yelled as he flung Optimus.

"Megatron!" I called. He turned and faced me. "You fight only for power. That's why _you_ lose!" I let loose the arrow and sent it flying towards him. He yelled in pain as he stumbled back. I raced over toward Optimus and get him to his feet.

"April?"

"We fight together Optimus. I owe you that much." I said and looked into his eyes.

"No, you owe me nothing." He said. His gaze looked over then widened. "Look out!" he pushed me onto the ground and covered me with his body. He got up and started to fight Megatron again. I looked down the street and saw another decepticon coming down the street.

"Lennox, you still with us?" I asked over their comm.

"_How am I hearing you?_" he asked and by the sound of his voice he was shocked.

"Listen, I need you to distract the decepticon. I'll handle the rest." I told him.

"_Okay. We're on it._" He said. I watched as he got on a bike and went through his legs. I took this chance to run forward, ordering Charm to turn back into a sword. I jumped up and drove my sword through his chest. I pulled it back out and severed his head from his shoulders. I looked back and just caught a glimpse of Sam running towards Megatron.

"SAM!" I shouted and ran towards him. I was too late and watched as her shoved the All Spark into Megatron's chest. A shot pain shot through me but I was over quickly. I looked up to see Megatron's lifeless body. I went over to Optimus and helped him up.

"You left me no choice, brother." Optimus said, still holding my hand. He reached down and took a shard from the All Spark that was still in Megatron's chest. "Sam, I owe you my life. We are in you dept." I looked behind me and saw Musia, Sarah, Elexia, and Anne walked out to us with the boys behind them.

"You guys are alright!" I let go of Optimus's hand and ran to hug them.

"It takes more than a decepticon to stop us April. You should know that." Sarah said and I laughed with her.

"I figured as much." I said. We laughed and hugged each other close.

"Bumblebee!" Anne called and raced over to him.

"Anne can talk?" I asked Elexia.

"It seems so. Her new body probably made her with a voice. It's good to hear it again." Elexia said.

"Ladies?" we turned to see Optimus, Ratchet, Jazz, and Ironhide looking at us. We laughed and stood in front of them.

"I guess we owe you that explanation now, right?" I asked, looking up at Optimus.

"Now's a good time." He said. I sighed and rubbed the back of my metal head.

"You see, the All Spark picking me wasn't a mistake. Primus made sure that the cube would bond with me. He said that because I was pure and kind hearted, the cube would allow me to create life, which I guess is why I was able to create my kids." I told him.

"That still doesn't explain why you look like us?" Ratchet asked as he looked over Elexia. Elexia was now a Femme autobots. She had red, white, and blue stripes going down her arms and legs while a medical cross was on her left arm. She was also sliver color. She had a metal ponytail that went to her neck and was a foot shorter than Ratchet.

"Primus gave us our new bodies for accepting who and what you are. We became friends with you and he allowed us to fin in more. Having a human body with powers still tends to freak people out." I told them.

"I like them this way." Jazz commented. Musia giggled as Jazz circled her. Musia was the same size as Jazz but she had metal cat ears and a metal tail. She was a deep purple color with a white star on her right hip. Her wings were still in place and it made her look like a metal cat with wings.

"Every funny Jazz." Sarah spoke. Sarah was a few inches shorter than Ironhide and was painted the same black color. Her hair now looked like a metal pixy cut that sticked to her head. Hammer was still resting on her shoulders.

"I agree with Jazz. They would make excellent allies." Ironhide said. I looked over at Anne who was sitting next to Bee. She looked like a female version of Bee but had metal ponytails.

"So, can we stay with you?" I asked. I too noticed that I had changed. I was a foot smaller than Optimus but I only came to his chest. I was painted a light blue color with a white sun on my chest. My head looked almost like Optimus's but a bit smaller. I felt Optimus's eyes look me over and stop at my face.

"It would be an honor to have you girls stay with us." He said with a smile. Musia jumped for joy and tackled Jazz to the ground. We laughed at their nature and looked at our human friends.

"This battle might have come at a cost but we gained new comrades. Thank you, all of you. You honor us with your bravery." Optimus said to them.

"Permission to speak, sir?" Bumblebee asked.

"Permission granted, old friend."

"I wish to stay with the boy." Bee looked down at Sam.

"If that is his choice." I looked down at Sam.

"Yes." Sam smiled.

"Can I stay too Sam?" Anne asked.

"Ask your sister." Anne looked up at me but puppy dog eyes.

"Not with the face." I looked at her and sighed. "Fine. But you have to visit now and then. And Bee, you take good care of her." Anne jumped up and gave me the biggest hug.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she let go and went back to Bee.

"I will keep her safe." He answered.

"Good, I'll hold you too that." I stood next to Optimus. "What will we do now?" I asked him.

"We begin again. Just like before." He told me. Maybe….he's right.

oOo

"With the All Spark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its reward: a new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage, and though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We are waiting." Optimus said for the recording. When he was done I wrapped my arms around his waist as he did mine.

"Is this the end Optimus?" I asked him as the sun set in the distance.

"No, it's just the beginning." He told me. I smiled and hugged him close. He was right, this wasn't the end. It was the beginning. And like every story, a chapter ends and another is about to written.

For **Then there was another** chapter. Just waiting to be written…..and I couldn't wait for the **Sun to Fall**.

oOo

There you have it! That is the end of Then there was another. I'm so happy it's done! I just want to say thank you for those for reviewed and made me keep writing. And I'm proud to announce that there will be a sequel. But not right away. I want to finish my other ones, so you guys will have to wait. Please review for the finial time.

May Primus bless the path you walk.


End file.
